houseofnightfandomcom-20200222-history
Kalona
'''Kalona' is a fallen angelic immortal who was Nyx's Oath Sworn Warrior and lover, but left hundreds of years ago because he grew jealous of Nyx's playmate and friend, his brother Erebus. Nyx officially banished him from the Otherworld. He is the father of all the Raven Mockers. He is thousands of years old, and can change his appearance to people's preferences, making people fall in love with him at the same time. He loves A-ya, a woman created by ancient Cherokee women to love him and to trap him under the earth. He also believes Zoey Redbird is A-ya reborn (ironically A-ya is a Cherokee word meaning 'me'). Biography Before the House of Night Series He was a Warrior for thousands of years before he left Nyx's side due to his jealousy of her Consort, Erebus. When he first came to Earth, he found that he could easily manipulate the Native American tribes. He used this knowledge to tempt many women into sleeping with him, but soon he found that he wanted more women than would willingly give themselves to him, so he began raping them. In this way he fathered the Raven Mockers, his sons. A while after Kalona showed his true self to the Natives, a group of tribes women came up with a plan to trap Kalona forever underground. These women created a woman through a ritual and named her A-ya. When Kalona first saw A-ya, he immediately felt he must have her. A-ya ran from his advances into an underground cave, which Kalona recklessly followed her into. When Kalona was about to claim A-ya for himself, the earth suddenly closed in all around him and A-ya dissolved into the earth, leaving him trapped. Appearance Kalona has amber eyes, almost golden, his hair is black as his wings, black wings, his skin is smooth and unmarred which was gilded with what looked like the sun's rays, and Zoey describes his face as a sculpture come to life. Books Untamed He first appears in the series as a Cherokee legend, which Zoey hears from her Grandmother, and the legend is revealed to be true when Neferet releases him from where he was trapped in the Earth and introduces him to everyone as Erebus, Nyx's consort, while at the same time claiming herself to be Nyx born onto the Earth. Tempted He is revealed to have been Nyx's Warrior, but was banished because he grew jealous of her Consort, Erebus. Shortly before Kalona is set free, Kalona goes into Zoey's dreams and tries to seduce her, believing Zoey to be A-ya reborn. Kalona and Neferet are banished from the school never to return in Hunted. In Burned he is sent after Zoey, in spirit form, by Neferet's dark powers. He was also banished from Nyx's realm, both his body and soul after bringing Stark back to life because of the debt that he owed Zoey for killing her consort, Heath Luck. ''Destined Kalona starts missing Rephaim and offers Zoey a truce against Neferet so that they may work together to defeat her. He befriends Shaunee, who sympathizes with him and offers to buy him a laptop so that he may Skype call with Rephaim. Later on, after Dragon sacrifices himself to save Rephaim, he heals Rephaim with a tear that falls on Rephaim's injured head. He then pledges himself as a Warrior to Thanatos and offers to become the new Sword Master at the House of Night. She accepts and they return to the House of Night. Hidden Kalona reveals that he is actually the brother of Erebus, who later appears twice in the novel wanting Kalona to leave the House of Night alone, each time the two make snide comments and jabs at one another. In the same book he is shown unable to walk into Nyx's temple. It is implied (by Kalona) that Kalona is a better warrior than Erebus. Kalona's Fall It is revealed that Kalona and Erebus were fashioned by the Power of Creation, granted to Mother Earth by the Divine. Kalona and Erebus were to be warrior and lover, playmate and friend. Both Kalona and Erebus were set three tasks by Mother Earth, which would be able to be seen on Earth from Nyx's Otherworld. Mother Earth granted them both temporary dominion over three elements of their choosing. Erebus chose the first element, ''Air, which Kalona was not happy about. When Kalona was trying to figure out what to create with Air, he destroyed a tree known as the Great Spirit Tree to a local human settlement. To Be Continued = Relationships Nyx Kalona was created to protect Nyx. He loved her so much, it led to his fall in the first place. He became extremely jealous of his brother, Erebus, and of his brother's relationship with Nyx. He didn't want to share Nyx and he was banished from the Otherworld. Kalona still loves her deeply today and in later novels, prays to her for forgiveness. Erebus Since the brothers' creation, both have had a hostile relationship. Both brothers love Nyx and Erebus is the one in the end to have Nyx as his consort. They still have a hostile relationship. Neferet She freed him and he was her ally. He eventually and reluctantly (at first) left her side to stand with good. He became her enemy when he chose Light and Zoey's gang to fight against her evil ways. He fights for good now, much to Neferet's annoyance. They are currently former lovers. Zoey Redbird Kalona tried to seduce her in her dreams in the beginning under the impression that she was the reincarnation of A-ya, a woman who he fell in love with centuries ago. She chose good instead and became his enemy once he was risen out of the earth. Over the series, they became allies and maybe even friends. Zoey's Friends and Allies Kalona was originally enemies with Zoey's group of friends and followers, but once he left Neferet's side, he sided with the vampyres. Thanatos Kalona pledged himself to this High Priestess with the affinity of death in order to prove his worth and to prove his new alliance with the vampyres. Rephaim Kalona's most trusted and loyal son, a Raven Mocker. When Rephaim chooses to leave his father's side, Kalona disowns him, but their relationship can still be seen as positive being Kalona is now sided with Light. Rephaim is now a human at night and a Raven Mocker during the day time being he chose to leave his father's side and to abandon Darkness. Shaunee Cole Kalona and Shaunee have a few, brief interactions. They seem to get along well and may even be considered friends. Quotes Kalona about Erebus internal dialouge --- He had been fashioned when the sky kissed the sun. Just as I had been fashioned when the sky kissed the moon. '' Abilities Kalona is an immortal being endowed with the power of creation by Mother Earth. In ''Kalona's Fall he was given dominion over Fire, Air, Water and Spirit. With Water he created a mystical spear with which to call upon thunder and also created a beautiful waterfall for Nyx. With Air he can create a powerful tornado and thunderstorms and direct them to his will. As an immortal, Kalona's senses are preternatural in sharpness and he can see through complete darkness. His strength and speed are inhuman and allow him to move faster than humans can perceive or lift boulders. Category:Characters Category:Sons of Erebus Warriors